An Angel Or A Devil?
by Ghost of Maiden's Peak
Summary: Misty gets rejected by Ash. Will she stay an innocent Angel or become a black Devil? That's AAML - you've been warned!!


~An Angel Or A Devil?~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!! Get it?? I hope, yes!!!  
  
Hi!! That's my first fanfic. So please R&R!!! It doesn't matter for me what the reviews will be like!! And one more thing!! I'm from Russia, so I may have some mistakes!! Sorry for them!!  
  
~EnjoY~  
  
That was late in the evening and everything was just like others... pigeys, rattatas, butterfrees, but something was different... or may be somebody. That was a girl... She was sitting at the edge of a high cliff, dreaming as always. She was full of dreams, but she knew they wouldn't come true... That's stupid dreams Why am I always thinking of him?? Well, he is so nice to me, he is so handsome, his voice... Oh,no it can't be so. I've been traveling with him for three years. Why must it turn in such a way?? But I know, I must tell him the truth... That's the only way, cause I can't live in my imagination... I just can't wait The girl stood up, her red hair were down. It seemed, that the wind liked them, the way they flow in the air... The girl looked far away at the sunset... That was wonderful and it was so romantic... She was a real angel... she had aqua eyes, they were like deep ocean, her clothes were white - that was a long skirt and a top. They matched each other. Yep, she was an angel...  
  
The mysterious girl came to the camp. There were four sleeping bags there, but instead of four there was only one boy. He was joking to himself, thinking of how he will face another trainer, but something stopped him, well somebody  
  
-Ash, I have to speak to you - she began. Her heart became wild...  
-Yes, Misty?? - he was so calm and his voice didn't mean anything: love, friendship, passion  
-Actually, I think that its time for me to say something. I think, that I'm...I'm in love with you  
-You think or you really are?? - Oh, why did I said those words?? What has she just said? Love? No, but... - thought Ash  
  
But that was too late for the young angel. She burst in tears and ran away in the forest. Her mind became wild No, please stop!!! I don't want to think about this!! Don't do this to me!!! - she remembered his last words: "You think or you really are" How could I be so foolish. I hoped... That was just a dream and it'll not come true... No, please, no!!!! Enough!!! I can't stand that!!!  
  
Now that was the end... The end of a long street with a great sign "That's the end". After all her thoughts Misty couldn't be just the same. I can't stay here any more... not here, not with him. He knows everything... And how can I be a best friend to him now?? Right, I can't. But I don't want to be... to be the same any more. I don't and I won't. I must stop it. That was the first and I think the last time I told my true feelings. And I know the way to hide them... I know!!!  
  
It was already a midnight, but Misty was still awake. Ok! It's time! I must go!  
-Bye, Ash. She came to him. He was dreaming Oh, if his dreams were about me. Misty sat near him and kissed him gently on the lips. She knew, she would never see him again, but he was her only love. What will happen in future??? She didn't know and she didn't want to know...There is no future without him, but she couldn't stay with him.  
  
And she went... went far away... the wind, the forest....everything wanted to stop her, but she left...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
-Ash!!! Get up!!! Come here!!! - Brock's face looked really worried.  
-What?  
-Misty's gone  
-Misty??Oh, no!! That's all my fault. Why? Why did I say those words to her?? I'm an idiot  
-Ash?? Are you dreaming??  
-No, no, Brock! I was just thinking but how she could??  
-There is a note from her!  
  
Hello, guys!  
When you'll be reading this I'll be far away! I left, cause I wanted to. May be I'll return someday, but now I think it's time to say good bye!  
  
Love  
Misty  
  
-But that doesn't look like her!! She wanted her bike and... - Ash remembered what happened last night.   
-So we must go on traveling without her - helplessly asked Tracey  
-No, we can't!! We must we have to find her  
-But, Ash she says that she doesn't want to see us!! Well be we must give her some time - answered Brock, knowing that it was a great shock for Ash  
-Well, Brock! May be you are right - at last added Ash. But his heart was broken. Heart? Now he had no heart. His heart was dead  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, there is no way back - thought Misty standing in front of a shop and counting her money. In a moment she was already giving money to the shop assistant. That's it!! At last it's mine - Misty was looking at a lipstick, a short skirt and a new top. Everything was black, just black. And soon there was no angel, but there was a black devil instead  
  
to be continued...  
  
Well, do you like it??? God, I know that's too short, but... And don't forget: it's only a beginning!! But what must I do??? What will happen to Misty??? I think, that Misty must join to Team Rocket! Must I do that??? I am begging again Please R&R!!   
  
Ghost of Maiden's Peak  
And my e-mail: paloma-forever@mail.ru  
  
So, Bye!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
